Various types of equipment are known for measurement of turbidity, color and chlorine content of liquids. However, existing equipment is typically not capable of simultaneously or near simultaneously measuring turbidity, color and chlorine content of a single sample of liquid, which would obviate the need to retrieve several samples of the liquid and analyze them separately.